


Insomnia

by heonyhaven



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, dom!hyungwon, hyungheon, showho, sub!jooheon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heonyhaven/pseuds/heonyhaven
Summary: "are you tired, honey love?""..never."-lower case intended.short chapters intended.nsfw half the time.





	1. 하나

— 5 a.m. —

 

hyungwon searched around the bed for his lover only to be met with emptiness along the sheets of the mattress, his eyes looking towards their bedroom door to see that the lights were on in the hallway. then the scent of eggs and bacon filled his nostrils, his stomach growing as he inhaled deeply.

he now knew where his boyfriend was.

the tall boy sat up in their bed, the blanket falling down to expose his bare torso which caused him to shiver from the coldness of their apartment. hyungwon glanced to the glass door to see that it was cracked open, so he got up with wobbly legs, pulling his pajama bottoms up slightly after he closed the door, leaving their shared bedroom just after.

hyungwon turned off the several lights that were on throughout the house until he reached the kitchen. he was met with the sight of his boyfriend pouring some juice for them into two cups. the table was filled with foods – bacon, eggs, fruit, toast, even waffles and hash browns. hyungwon looked around the kitchen, seeing that it happened to be nice and clean, which caused him to purse his lips.

"good morning, handsome." jooheon murmured softly as he walked over. his body was covered by hyungwon's shirt, it reached the middle of his olive toned thighs. hyungwon's eyes scanned over his boyfriend's body, taking his time as he looked over his legs. once their bodies met, arms were wrapped around each others torsos. "morning, my little honey boy." jooheon blushed, hiding his face in hyungwons chest.

"i see you made breakfast for us. thank you, baby. what time did you get up to make it?" hyungwon asked in a soft voice, bringing his hand to tilt jooheon's head up towards his, leaning down to give his lips a gentle kiss. "i haven't slept yet, hyunggie." jooheon admitted and hugged the taller boy closer to his chest. "ah, that's okay, baby." hyungwon made sure not to make jooheon feel guilty for not being able to sleep.

the couple sat down at the kitchen table and began eating, hyungwon would occasionally feed jooheon food instead of feeding himself. he adored the fact that jooheon was short and sort of chubby, he even had a bit of a double chin and a small stomach with faint stretch marks – it only made him love him more. hyungwon, on the other hand, was thin and tall, lanky with long arms and legs.

hyungwon watched jooheon in awe as he stuffed his face with all the delicious food he made, which caused jooheon to blush some more, his cheeks tinting red. "this is such a lovely way to start my day.. breakfast with the love of my life." hyungwon reached a hand over across the table, jooheon automatically taking it and lacing their fingers together. "it makes me happy when you call me that." jooheon confessed, using his free hand to place it over his heart.

"here, have some more, pretty baby." hyungwon poked a piece of fruit with his fork, extending his arm out as jooheon's mouth fell open. he placed the fork inside jooheon's mouth, watching as his mouth shut and he pulled he fruit off. "well, you are the love of my life. am i yours?" hyungwon asked, his head tilted. jooheon nodded quickly and brought hyungwon's hand up to press kisses to the top of it. "of course you are, if you weren't, why would i say yes to your marriage proposal?" jooheon held his hand up to show hyungwon his engagement ring.

"good point." hyungwon ate some more after that, some small talk being made between the two as hyungwon was more of a quiet person and jooheon was well aware of it, so he didn't push him to talk. once they were done, they both helped clean up the kitchen and put everything away. while jooheon finished up the dishes, hyungwon went to get ready for work.

he took a quick, nice, hot shower that soothed the sore muscles in his back. when he was finished, he fixed his hair up all nice and then went to the room to put on his tuxedo, his tie hanging around his neck over his white dress shirt. jooheon walked into the room, crawling onto the bed and sitting with his legs crossed, keeping his eyes on his lover. "i really hate leaving you.." hyungwon sat down and lifted his leg up as he turned so he could face jooheon.

"then don't leave me~" jooheon said as he moved to kneel, wrapping his arms around hyungwon's neck and pulling him closer as their lips connected. hyungwon's hands went to jooheon's waist as he laid him down, their lips not leaving each others. "you know i really don't want to." hyungwon hovered over jooheon, sliding a hand up jooheon's shirt and brushing his fingers over the boys skin. "but you know i have to." he finished, pulling away from jooheon and sitting up, looking down at his always blushing boyfriend.

"tonight, i promise i'll make you feel good." hyungwon rubbed his hands along jooheon's thighs, squeezing them and then feeling the rest of jooheon's legs. "mm, okay." jooheon kept his eyes on hyungwon, checking him out a little when he got up. hyungwon slid on his skinny jeans and his blazer. since he was an up and coming model, he didn't have to dress fancy as hell just yet, so this was as much as his employers were getting. "you look really good." jooheon told him as he turned onto his side, propping his head up on his arm.

hyungwon smiled at his boyfriend, clearing his throat. "thank you, sweetheart." hyungwon glanced at the alarm clock, seeing it was almost time for him to go. he sighed softly and then went to go sit on the edge of the bed again, reaching a hand over to place it on jooheon's hip. he rubbed his hand along jooheon's exposed skin, leaning down to press a kiss to his soft, pink lips. "i'll see you after work, alright? remember to eat today." hyungwon spoke softly against jooheons lips, pulling away just after.

hyungwon grabbed his bag then went to the bedroom door, turning at the last second to look at jooheon. "i love you." he said softly, which caused jooheon to smile widely. "and i love you." the younger male replied, and then just like that, hyungwon was gone. jooheon listened for the door to close as he laid in bed, sighing and waiting for the rest of the day to come.


	2. 둘

 —  1 a.m. — 

 

it's been about seven hours since hyungwon returned home from work and they had their.. 'play time' already, resulting in a sleepy hyungwon and a 'sleepy' jooheon. they laid together in bed, hyungwon's arms wrapped around jooheon's waist as he spooned him from behind, rubbing his hands along jooheon's soft stomach. "look at this one, hyunggie." jooheon held up hyungwon's ipad to show him a lingerie set that he liked that was nice and frilly since that's what hyungwon liked.

"that's beautiful, baby. do you want it?" hyungwon asked, pressing kisses to the side of jooheon's face, jooheon hesitated before shaking his head. "i'll keep it bookmarked, i still wanna look at more." he told hyungwon. the older male continued to look over jooheon's shoulder as he scrolled, spotting a dark red pair of see through panties that he knew jooheon would look lovely in. "those ones, with matching stockings." jooheon nodded and pressed the little button that said 'add to cart'.

jooheon the continued to look for pretty matching stockings and a garter belt. "get some heels.. i really like your legs in those." hyungwon tried not to imagine jooheon in the outfit as they just finished having loads of sex and he was much too lazy to do a fourth round. "yes sir. anything else?" jooheon murmured, finding himself a nice pair of six inch heels that he knew would drive hyungwon insane. "a ball gag." hyungwon whispered, pressing kisses along jooheon's shoulder.

"we already have one, why would we need another?" jooheon turned his head to look at hyungwon who shrugged. "oh well, we have the money, why not get it?" jooheon shrugged gently, turning his head back to look at the ipad. he went to the check out box and looked at the price, biting the edge of his lip. it was over one hundred and fifty thousand won. "hyunggie.." jooheon moved his shoulder slightly, hyungwon just hummed in response, thinking for a second. "just go for it, baby. we have money. i'm not sure why you worry every time i let you buy something. i work for the both of us and get loads of money."

hyungwon reached his hand forward to press the 'proceed' button as all his information was already automatically in and just like that, the lingerie and shoes were ordered. "i'm not letting you buy me stuff anymore unless it's needed." jooheon huffed, placing the ipad down and putting it on the bed side table then turning to face hyungwon. "sleepy, baby?" he asked hyungwon, who just nodded and hid his face in jooheon's neck. "sleep." he murmured, brushing his fingers through hyungwon's hair because he knew it would help him sleep.

it only took a few minutes before hyungwon was fast asleep, the sounds of his little snores filling the room, but of course, jooheon was awake alone. he gently turned back towards the ipad and opened it, turned down the brightness then went to netflix to watch the  _train to busan._   he kept the volume low, but not too low as he knew hyungwon was slipping into a deep sleep from their earlier events. 

it was the end of the movie when jooheon started to cry, sniffling constantly. it took a while before hyungwon heard his little sobs and whispers to the movie, but when he did, he lifted his head and looked at what jooheon was watching. "it's okay, baby, she's gonna be okay, remember?" hyungwon reassured him, pulling him closer as he seemed to move away throughout the hour. "i know but its just.. so sad.." jooheon sobbed again, which caused hyungwon to sleepily laugh.

"i know, my baby." hyungwon pressed kisses to jooheon's back, bringing a hand to brush his fingers through the younger males dark hair. "watch moana, i know you love that movie, and its a happy movie. i'll watch it with you if you want, we can sing together." hyungwon told jooheon, so jooheon listened and went to look for moana, it wasn't difficult as it was in their favourites list. jooheon clicked on it and the couple watched most of it together until hyungwon fell asleep, but jooheon didn't mind, he knew his boyfriend loved his sleep. 

jooheon watched moana and then another disney movie until the ipad started to die, but he waited until it reached 3 percent before plugging it in to charge just as the sun came up. jooheon huffed softly when he noticed hyungwon had turned over while he plugged it in to charge, so he snuggled into hyungwon's back, watching the light from the sun get brighter on the wall, one of their pictures shining. he made sure not to hug hyungwon too tight as he often liked to move, but he knew when he was going to move because he twitched first.

jooheon watched the sun rise until it was extremely bright out, so he glanced at the alarm clock to see that it was almost 9 a.m. which caused him to sigh. another sleepless night. jooheon got up off the bed very slowly to go and have a snack and watch some t.v. while he ate before going back to the room to crawl back into bed with his boyfriend who was still sound asleep. jooheon laid next to him, smiling when hyungwon snuggled into his back this time, causing him to let out another sigh again. 

jooheon stared at the wall, wishing that he could just sleep like a normal human being.. but he just woke up yesterday and he knows that its not going to happen for a few days because his insomnia was so severe. so he just laid there in hyungwon's arms and thought about how different it would be if he was able to sleep. he thought about how he could get a job if hyungwon would let him, but his lover wouldn't let him cause he was too scared for anything to happen cause he knows that jooheon falls asleep in the weirdest places when hes finally able to sleep.

so with those thoughts.. jooheon was there in the quiet room, listening to his boyfriends snores and incoherent words.


	3. 셋

_fluffy + nsfw chapter, enjoy ~_

— 11 p.m — 

 

it's been a few days since they ordered the lingerie and it had arrived earlier today, but the two had planned a date for tonight and were currently out, their package already on their couch, waiting to be opened.

the couple were driving through the city to end their date as they always did, they both enjoyed the lights in the darkness and the people they seen at these hours. it was quite a while before they finally got to their apartment, jooheon stretching out his arms as he yawned, about to go to the room but was stopped by hyungwon. "you wanna play?" hyungwon asked, gesturing to the box with a small nod and smirk. he noticed jooheon had yawned, showing that he was finally getting tired enough to sleep and he wanted to 'help speed up the process'. jooheon thought for a second and nodded. "you go wait for me in the room, okay?" jooheon murmured, walking up to hyungwon and pressing a kiss to his lips.

hyungwon nodded and left to the room, taking off his jacket and tossing it on the chair at the desk they had. hyungwon had unbuckled his belt and pulled it off, laying it down on the bed, waiting a couple minutes before jooheon walked in, his heels clicking against the floor with every step he took. hyungwon's eyes looked over jooheon's body, noticing that the younger boy was already hard inside his panties. just the sight of jooheon was enough to turn hyungwon on, his pants beginning to feel tighter as jooheon went to the dresser, taking out a collar and leash for his boyfriend before going over to him. "here you go, master." jooheon spoke in a sweet tone, hyungwon taking the collar as jooheon leaned down.

once the leash clicked on jooheon's collar, the boy unbuttoned hyungwon's jeans and began tugging them down as hyungwon lifted his hips, his jeans and boxers coming off together as he took off his own shirt. jooheon was about to get down on his knees but hyungwon pulled him up by the leash. "no, baby, c'mere." hyungwon patted his lap, jooheon obeying him and crawling on top of him, straddling his thighs. "such a pretty baby." hyungwon murmured, leaning forward to press his lips along jooheon's chest and neck, his lips finding their way to jooheon's nipple and latching onto it, sucking and nibbling on the bud which caused jooheon's to whimper.

he's always been sensitive.

"m-master." jooheon breathed out, hyungwon pulling away to look up at him with a raised brow. "yes, honey?" jooheon whimpered again, so hyungwon nodded to the bed and jooheon went to lay down against it. hyungwon's hands wandered along jooheon's body, appreciating how beautiful his boy looked for him with every second that passed. hyungwon started undressing jooheon by taking off the heels, tossing them to the edge of the bed then leaning down to kiss along jooheon's legs and up to the panties, his fingers grazing along the boys skin. hyungwon grabbed himself a condom from the bed side table and slid it on, lubing it up as he looked at jooheon who watched him with lust filled eyes, licking over his lips.

"want me to fuck you, baby?" hyungwon asked to which jooheon nodded quickly. hyungwon chuckled at his neediness and climbed back on the bed and kneeled. "hands and knees, honey." jooheon quickly moved to said position in front of hyungwon, hyungwon watching him with a smirk. "so needy." hyungwon mumbled as he leaned down, reaching a hand around jooheons waist to palm him through the panties he still had on. jooheon whimpered, his hips bucking against hyungwons hand which caused hyungwon to chuckle some more, pressing kisses along jooheon's back. 

it didn't take long until hyungwon was inside of jooheon, his panties pushed to the side as hyungwon pounded into him, jooheon resting on his forearms as his back arched slightly. the sounds of moans filling the room. "c'mere." he growled, pulling on the leash. jooheon pushed himself up so he was also on his knees, leaning back against hyungwon slightly. "do it yourself." hyungwon kept his hips still and wrapped an arm around jooheon. jooheon, on the other hand, let out another whine before fucking himself back against hyungwon's length. hyungwon's hand in the front was doing work on jooheon, pumping his shaft in his hand which only made jooheon moan louder.

"c-close." jooheon whimpered out, holding onto hyungwon's thighs to pull himself quicker against him, hyungwon beginning to help when jooheon said he was close to his orgasm. "cum for your master." hyungwon growled against his ear which was enough to set jooheon off, coming almost automatically and releasing his load all over the bed in front of them, hyungwon coming right after into the condom he had on. the two of them rode out their highs until hyungwon had pulled out, jooheon resting against his calves once hyungwon got up to throw away the condom.

hyungwon stood at the edge of the bed, picking up the leash again and tugging on it so jooheon would go to him, and the younger boy did, he crawled to hyungwon and sat on his knees again. "such a good boy." hyungwon leaned down to kiss along jooheon's red cheeks. "my good boy. let's go and clean up." hyungwon helped jooheon up, taking him to the bathroom to clean up and get ready for bed. while jooheon finished doing that, the older male went back to the room to change the sheets and all that, making the bed again once he had finished.

when jooheon came in, he had one of hyungwon's big shirts on, one of the ones that slipped off his shoulder. hyungwon looked at how cute his boyfriend looked and gestured to the bed with his hand, to which jooheon went and climbed on, laying down in his usual spot. "i'm ready to snuggle my baby." hyungwon mumbled as he laid down as well, getting under the blanket and wrapping his arms around jooheon's waist, pulling him close to his chest. "sleepy, hyunggie?" jooheon murmured, turning towards hyungwon with a small smile. "very.. you?" jooheon shrugged, letting out a small yawn. "i guess i'm getting there.. let's hope i can sleep tonight." he whispered, leaning up to kiss hyungwon, lingering for a few seconds before pulling away.

the couple snuggled into each others warmth as the night grew on, hyungwon, of course, was the first one to fall asleep, leaving jooheon to think about all these things, but jooheon didn't mind, he always had a lot to think about and enjoyed his time 'alone'. as jooheon laid there, he played with hyungwon's long fingers and then held his hand, closed his eyes and hoped for sleep.


	4. 넷

  — 10 a.m — 

 

hyungwon stirred around in his sleep for a few seconds until he realized there was no warmth beside him and at that moment, he sprung up and looked around, slightly disappointed to see that he didn't wake up next to his sleeping beauty just yet. he sighed, laying there for a while longer in complete silence.. but he didn't hear anything, so he got up out of bed, shivering slightly when the cold air hit his skin. 

hyungwon began his search in the bathroom, checking behind the curtain in the tub since jooheon sat there sometimes and ended up sleeping if it was time. then he checked their shared office space, even checking under the desk and in the closet but there was still no jooheon. he continued through the apartment, jooheon wasn't on the couch or even behind it, he wasn't in front of the t.v. so there was only one place jooheon would be found - the kitchen.

the tall man stepped into the kitchen, his eyes landing right on his boyfriend who was sat at the kitchen table, fast asleep. a pop tart was clenched in his left hand, a cup of juice in the right with his head turned sideways and resting against the table. the younger boy's mouth was surrounded by crumbs, signaling that he had fallen asleep while eating. the sight made hyungwon frown, so he started to clean up, taking the cup and pop tart from jooheon's hands which made him let out a small whine.

once it was clean, hyungwon left to go and grab his phone, texting a close friend of his who could help him with jooheon, because unfortunately, hyungwon was just a little too weak to carry jooheon. after he texted his friend, he went to the table and sat there, brushing jooheon's hair away from his face and seeing that the younger boy was drooling on the table, so he got a napkin and wiped it, sighing softly.

as he stared at jooheon with worry but also with love, the front door was opened and in came hyunwoo. hyungwon's best friend. "the table this time, huh?" hyungwon nodded, remembering that last time jooheon fell asleep next to the fridge. "gimme a hand, wonnie." hyunwoo went over to jooheon and so did hyungwon. hyungwon carefully lifted jooheon up off the table and back against hyunwoo's arm, just as the other hooked under jooheon's legs. "i'm sorry i have to get you to do this. maybe i'll start working out so i can carry him on my own." hyunwoo laughed quietly, lifting jooheon up who was basically a feather to him and his strength.

"you know i don't mind, hyungwon. i care about jooheon just as much as i care about you. if i have to, i'll do this until the day i die." hyungwon smiled at hyunwoo's.. sweet words, as he brought jooheon to the bedroom. hyungwon hurried to pull down the blanket on jooheon's side so hyunwoo could lay him down. once jooheon's body was finally on the bed, hyungwon covered him up and made sure the blinds were closed all the way. hyunwoo sat on the edge of the bed near jooheon's feet and watched hyungwon brushing jooheon's hair from his face like he usually would.

hyunwoo cleared his throat before his soft voice filled the air. "you should.. probably try and convince him to go to the doctor, his sleeping pattern is so f- messed up, hyungwon, it isn't healthy for him." hyungwon nodded to this and sat next to jooheon. hyunwoo then got up with a sigh and patted the taller boy on the shoulder before leaving the two of them together. it was a while before hyungwon moved to get jooheon a bottle of water, placing it next to the younger boy before laying down beside him on the bed.

"oh, my boy.. i wish you could get better." hyungwon breathed against the back of jooheon's neck. hyungwon had another day off, so he decided he'd sleep with jooheon but he wasn't that tired yet, so he was to do what jooheon did best when he was awake and alone at night.

think.

many thoughts ran through hyungwon's head.. even thoughts about how it would be if jooheon still had his insomnia and they wanted to have kids. it would be difficult for jooheon, hyungwon and the baby. he thought about what it would be like if jooheon ever wanted to get a job - well, he probably did want a job but hyungwon wouldn't let him get one just because of his sleeping pattern. it would be hard for him to maintain a job.

it took a while before hyungwon finally fell asleep next to jooheon, but it was only a nap for him as he woke up an hour and a half later, snuggled against the younger boys back. his stomach began growling after a while of him just laying there and taking in jooheon's scent, signalling that he needed to eat, so that's what he did - leaving jooheon with a kiss on the cheek after tucking him back in.

the taller boy stumbled through their quiet apartment, every foot step being heard as he made his way to the kitchen. there, he cooked himself a small meal and enjoyed a drink before it was right back into bed with his sleeping beauty, who was literally like a rock. it was rare if he ever moved and when he did move, it always managed to give hyungwon a little heart attack which ended with him snuggling back into his baby and giving him small kisses while appreciating how precious he looked when he was asleep.

it was 8 p.m when hyungwon decided it was time to sleep after watching his third movie. 8 p.m was early for him, but the only thing that kept him company was his baby boy, and he didn't wanna wake him up. jooheon being woken up early was similar to.. the devil. he would get so grumpy and wouldn't even talk to hyungwon. it happened once and that's how hyungwon knew about jooheon becoming satan himself if woken up too early.

it only took the movie to turn off and five minutes of pure boredom for hyungwon to fall asleep. the room filled with snores from both boys, occasional word mumbling or twitches. but they slept close together.

 

where both of them felt safe and sound.


	5. 다섯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song list for this chapter:
> 
> eyes, nose, lips by taeyang

— 12 p.m —

 

jooheon finally woke up, glancing over to see that hyungwon was laying beside him with his nose in a book. when he stretched, it must have startled the older male - as he jumped once he felt the other move. "are you awake, my love?" hyungwon asked in a soft, gentle voice as he knew that jooheon was sensitive when he woke up.

he waited a couple seconds longer before he got a response from the younger; a hum.

"ah, finally. i've missed you." hyungwon put his book on the bed side table and then moved to wrap his long, lanky arms around the smaller boy's torso, carefully pulling him closer. "i'm sweaty.. don't hug me.." jooheon whined, resulting in a laugh from hyungwon. "i'm hugging you, be quiet. i'm used to you being sweaty." hyungwon nuzzled again jooheon's cheek, which resulted in him whining again.

they stayed in their spot for maybe.. ten more minutes before jooheon rolled on top of his boyfriend, the older letting out a groan from the amount of weight on top of his thin frame. "my heavy baby." hyungwon ran his hands over jooheon's back, realizing how sweaty he really was and pulling the blanket off of them to cool him off, gently fanning his back with his hands.

"do you want a bath, pumpkin?" he asked jooheon, who just nodded. "carry me to the bathroom." jooheon lifted his head to pout at his boyfriend who just laughed and brought a hand up to brush jooheon's hair back. "you know it's hard for me to do that.. but i'll try my best for you." hyungwon gave jooheon's back a light tap until he got up, standing up once he was out from under him. "c'mere." hyungwon stood against the bed with his back towards jooheon, who clung onto him automatically like a koala.

he used all his might to lift up jooheon before carrying him to the bathroom with lots of struggling, placing him down on the washroom counter. "thank you, angel.." jooheon murmured once hyungwon put him down. he was about to start the water when jooheon tugged him back to give him a much needed kiss since hyungwon was suffering from love withdrawals.

after the kiss, hyungwon got a bath ready for jooheon then went to undress him, which made them both blush but neither of them knew why. they've been dating for so long and see each other naked almost every day. "come on, baby. lets get you washed! then we'll eat." once the word 'eat' was heard, jooheon got off the counter and into the bath tub, sitting down. he was definitely still half asleep. hyungwon helped him wash up while they made small conversation, sharing kisses every now and then.

"did you dream about anything?" hyungwon asked, tilting his head to the side. "i had.. four dreams." jooheon smiled up at his boyfriend, signalling that he was finally starting to wake up which was good and bad. "tell me about them." hyungwon sat uncomfortably on the tub edge, shifting as jooheon cleared his throat, clearly ready to tell him about his dreams.

"well.. the first one was really odd. i was in america! and i met this girl who told me that she would show me where fairies are.. so i followed her and guess what? there was fairies! she didn't even lie to me, isn't that amazing? when we got to the fairies, they talked with us and used a spell on me, then next thing you know, i was a fairy! i was the cutest fairy though." jooheon finished off, waiting for hyungwon's reply.

"that's a pretty cool dream, baby, what about the others?" he tapped his chin in thought before continuing, looking at his feet swishing around in the water as he began speaking again. "in the next one, we had kids.. but it must've been halloween cause they had masks on so i couldn't see their faces and there was decorations around.. that one made me really happy." jooheon mumbled, splashing some of the water. "i knew you were smiling in your sleep."  jooheon just blushed, putting his head down.

"do you want kids?" hyungwon blurted out of no where, but jooheon calmly nodded. "of course i want kids with the love of my life.. i wouldn't have kids with anyone else." jooheon shrugged, his smile growing, his dimples joining in. hearing his reply made hyungwon's smile appear as he rinsed jooheon off, standing up just after and going to get him a towel as the younger boy stood up and got out of the tub. "dry yourself off, and i'll get your clothes ready." jooheon nodded, beginning to do as told while humming quietly.

hyungwon left to their bedroom and picked out some comfortable clothes for jooheon, laying them along the bed and getting some lotion for him as well. it didn't take long before jooheon walked into the room with the towel around his waist. "do you want me to wait for you or do i start cooking right now?" hyungwon asked, jooheon just shook his head and signaled for his boyfriend to come over. "help, please." jooheon seemed to be extra needy today, hyungwon thought, but it didn't bother him one bit. taking care of his soul mate was one of his favourite things to do.

when jooheon was dressed and all snuggled up in hyungwon's sweater, the couple left to the kitchen, hand in hand. "what do you wanna eat, love bug? you're probably really hungry, hm?" jooheon sat at the table, watching as hyungwon went to look in the fridge. "can you make me waffles?" he asked, hyungwon nodded and gathered everything to make the waffles for his love. jooheon on the other hand, was also dying of thirst, so he went over to get a glass of water, downing it in less than five seconds.. then doing it a second time. and a third.. and a fourth before he was finally done, causing hyungwon to chuckle.

it wasn't long before the food was done and the two ate together with their normal small talk, their hands intertwined across the table in the middle of the two bodies, occasionally squeezing each other's hands with faint smiles. this was hyungwon's favourite time. he loved to see his sleepy baby boy across from him with his cute little sleepy eyes and yawns. after breakfast, they spent the rest of the day together until it was getting late and they were laying together in bed, arms around one another and their legs tangled underneath the blankets.

"shall i sing to you?" hyungwon asked, brushing jooheon's hair away from his forehead, earning a nod from the younger boy.

"your eyes, nose, lips, your touch that used to touch me,  
to the ends of your fingertips, i can still feel you,  
but like a burnt out flame, burnt and destroyed, all of our love.  
it hurts so much, but now i’ll call you a memory"

hyungwon sang softly to the younger boy, trying to lull him to sleep but he was getting tired himself and eventually had fallen asleep with his thumb pressed against jooheon's bottom lip, to which jooheon kissed and moved his hand so hyungwon was comfortable before laying next to him and humming the rest of the song as he admired how beautiful his boyfriend was. his plump lips that had kissed him many times, his cute button nose that jooheon always wanted to poke, his cute ears that he just loved to look at - in jooheon's eyes.. hyungwon was the most beautiful man he has ever seen.

and he was proud to call hyungwon his.


	6. 여섯

— 5 a.m —

 

some quiet shuffling was what woke hyungwon up that morning at 5 am, when his eyes were fluttered open, he could see a little light moving around, lifting his head to glance around the room. "jooheonie?" hyungwon mumbled in a deep voice full of sleep, raising an eyebrow. "hm?" jooheon turned, the flashlight of his phone getting hyungwon right in his eyes which caused the older to let out a small groan, lifting the blanket over his head. "what're you doing?" hyungwon asked as jooheon turned off his flashlight.

"i was colour coding the closet.. i got bored." jooheon murmured softly, going over to the bed as hyungwon pulled the blanket off his head, looking at the younger boy in the semi dark room lit up by the light of the moon. "come." hyungwon opened up the blanket, jooheon listened and crawled on top of hyungwon, laying down until their chests were pressed together - but jooheon giggled as he got comfortable, moving to hold himself up instead, his hands on either side of hyungwon's head.

"did you dream about me?" jooheon asked in a flirty tone, gently grinding his hips down against hyungwon's, their lengths brushing together through the layers between them. this action made hyungwon moan as he completely didn't expect it and was still half asleep. "easy, tiger." the older male laughed causing jooheon to giggle. "can we play?" jooheon asked in a quiet and cute voice, slightly moving his hips again. "yes baby.. take off your clothes." hyungwon replied.

jooheon moved off of him to remove his clothes as hyungwon did the same, moving back to their previous spots but with jooheon resting against his boyfriends thighs this time. very quiet moans were filling the room as hyungwon slowly jerked off his lover until he was completely hard, precum already seeping out from the tip of his cock. hyungwon blindly reached over into the bedside drawer for the small bottle of lube, popping it open and brought his hand away from jooheon's length. "you don't need lots.." jooheon breathed, his head tilting to look at hyungwon.

"i had some fun on my own while you were sleeping.. i'm surprised you didn't wake up." the thought of jooheon fucking himself with his fingers or even one of their toys only excited hyungwon more as he completely covered his cock in the lube, reaching his hand down just a bit further to run his fingers over jooheon's entrance, his fingertips dipping slightly before he pulled his hand away, moving his hands to jooheon's hips instead.

and just like that, hyungwon lifted his hips slightly to slide into jooheon with ease, who just pushed back. "oh fuck.. you said you had fun earlier? why're you so fucking tight?" the warm, wet tightness felt so good around hyungwon's aching length. "i-i did--" jooheon whimpered, resting himself down against hyungwon, their chests pressed together. hyungwon waited a few seconds before he began slowly thrusting up and into jooheon, his hands sliding down to grab onto the younger's thick ass.

"you couldn't prepare yourself enough for me huh? am i bigger than those pretty fingers of yours?" hyungwon murmured against the skin under jooheon's ear, jooheon letting out a hot and desperate moan at the words. "yes m-master, so much bigger." he replied before moaning again as hyungwon picked up his pace and strengthened the force he was using to push up into jooheon. 

hyungwon glanced at the alarm clock next to their bed, seeing that he didn't have much time before he had to get up, so he held jooheon still against his chest and carefully flipped them over, keeping the blanket over the both of them as he brought a hand down to spread jooheon's legs a little more, bottoming out within him before grinding down, letting out a shaky groan at the tight muscle that engulfed him so well. "you're taking master's cock so well, baby." hyungwon murmured as he leaned down to press their chests together.

he connected their lips as his hips began rocking again, jooheon's length pressing up against hyungwon's stomach which only made the younger boy moan into hyungwon's mouth much louder, bringing his smaller hands to hyungwon's fluffy bed hair to grip onto it tightly as his face moved to bury in jooheon's neck. "harder-" jooheon gasped, so hyungwon listened and began pounding into the shorter boy at a quicker pace.

jooheon let out small cries as hyungwon's tip brushed against that one bundle of nerves every time he slid into him, both of their hips working together to bring more pleasure to each other, hyungwon then moved to hold himself to hover above jooheon, bringing a hand down in between their bodies. he didn't have much time so he knew that he'd have to try and bring jooheon closer to his orgasm and just with a touch, jooheon moaned loudly as it was becoming over stimulating for him and it was hard for him to handle.

"g-gonna cum, master!" jooheon cried out, moving his hands down to hold onto hyungwon's shoulders, digging his nails into the now sweat glistened flesh. "cum for me, baby." hyungwon spoke in a low tone after he let out a grunt, looking down at jooheon's facial expression as cum started to spurt out in long, white ribbons onto the boys stomach, the most heavenly moan that hyungwon has ever heard in his entire life leaving jooheon's beautiful mouth and just that sound was enough for hyungwon to reach his high, pressing his hips flush against jooheon's ass as he filled him up with his hot, thick cum.

they both began moving slightly to ride out their highs, hyungwon eventually pulling out of jooheon and resting down against him. "look at you, making me fuck you like a slut before i go to work." hyungwon spoke deeply, lifting himself up and taking jooheon's phone to turn on his flash light, pushing the blanket off of him. "do you feel nice and full now?" hyungwon asked, spreading jooheon's legs wide apart as he watched his cum drip out of jooheon's little pink hole, smirking lightly. 

"yes master." jooheon breathed, watching as hyungwon leaned down, pressing some kisses along jooheon's thick thighs before he got up off the bed. "come and shower with me." hyungwon said to jooheon who nodded, following him off to the bathroom as cum dripped down the back of his thigh with every step he took, causing his cheeks to heat up as they got into the already running, hot shower.

the couple enjoyed their morning shower together with sly touches and kisses that almost led to something more, but hyungwon unfortunately had to stop anything that went farther than kissing which made jooheon pouty as he seemed to be very.. horny this morning and hyungwon could tell that he really needed to be fucked quite well. "just wait till i get home from work." hyungwon told the pouting boy who was rinsing off his body. "you're always tired when you come home from work, though." jooheon whined.

hyungwon let out a sigh, gently grabbing jooheon's chin to force him to look into his eyes since the younger boy was looking down. "i thought i told you not to whine over things like that. i said to wait until i get home." hyungwon spoke sternly to jooheon who just nodded. "i will." jooheon tilted his head back to get his jaw free from hyungwon's grip, leaning forward to press his cheek against the taller's chest. "i'm sorry baby, did that hurt your face?" hyungwon asked to which jooheon nodded.

he gasped lightly, leaning down to begin pressing kisses along jooheon's jaw, specifically on the part he grabbed. "i'm sorry, pumpkin! you know i didn't mean to hurt you, right?!" hyungwon panicked a bit. he hated the thought of hurting jooheon when he didn't want it so it always worried him when he accidentally hurt jooheon. "i'm okay, it just hurt a bit. don't worry, i know you didn't mean it." jooheon murmured, pulling away to cup hyungwon's cheeks, giving him a reassuring kiss.

after jooheon reassured hyungwon some more that he was definitely okay, the two boys finished off their shower and then got dressed; jooheon helping hyungwon with an outfit before sending him off to work with a kiss on the cheek and something for breakfast, leaving the younger boy to get a blanket and some tea to go sit out on the small balcony they had in the living room to watch over the city of seoul, thinking.


	7. 일곱

— 4 p.m —

hyungwon got home in the late afternoon to be met with jooheon sitting in the bath tub that was filled with hot water, just the way the younger boy liked it as it eased his muscles and helped him relax.

something must have been wrong.

"hey baby." hyungwon murmured as he walked into the bathroom, standing up against the arch as he looked down at jooheon who had his head leaned back against the wall, every part of his body immersed inside the water except for his shoulder, head and arms. "hi, my handsome." he replied to hyungwon, staying still in his spot.

"you look so beautiful.. so soft and warm. can i join you?" hyungwon asked softly, walking into the bathroom a little farther. "yes. please do.. i missed you a lot today.." hyungwon undressed as quick as possible and climbed into the tub after jooheon sat up.

jooheon's back was pressed to hyungwon's chest before he sunk a little deeper, wanting to be immersed in the hot water. "what's wrong baby?" hyungwon asked, lifting his hands out of the water to brush jooheon's hair back, wetting it a bit. "just sore.." jooheon whined a little. "yeah? was i too rough this morning?" hyungwon asked, to where jooheon nodded.

"ah, i'm sorry, love.. let's get cleaned up and if you feel better once we're clean, we'll go to the market, okay? we're a little low on some stuff." jooheon nodded, moving to sit up again, awkwardly turning to face hyungwon. "here, i'll clean you up." hyungwon began helping jooheon get all washed up. 

once they were done, it seemed as jooheon was okay enough to go, so the two boys got ready - fixing their hair and accidentally wearing matching outfits. "wow, now i feel like a straight couple." hyungwon joked.

(pls don't fight me, i'm just joking around)

jooheon snorted, nudging hyungwon's side. "let's go, you bean pole." hyungwon pouted at jooheon's little nickname before they left, hand in hand to walk the streets of seoul.

_some time later.._

"you should have said something, we could have drove, y'know." hyungwon said to jooheon who was limping his way around the house. "that would have just hurt more." hyungwon agreed right away, pouting as he looked at jooheon. "i'm sorry, honey, we'll take it easy for a while, yeah?" jooheon nodded. 

"let's make some dinner."

the couple began preparing some nice spaghetti together, hyungwon doing most of the work and jooheon just standing next to him to cling. whilst waiting for the food to cook properly and everything, the two boys would often kiss a little or play little games to pass time, which always worked.

that was until their food was done, then jooheon set the table to it looked decently fancy and then finally, they sat across from each other, their plates of food in front of them. jooheon bowed his head, his eyes closed and a hand grasping onto hyungwon's, who just watched with so much love in his eyes. his and his lover's beliefs were at a different stage but they, of course, respected that.

hyungwon was feeding jooheon a nice.. forkful of food to jooheon when suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "i'll get it." jooheon said with his mouth full, carefully getting out of his set to go out to the door, unlocking it and swinging it open. "oh, hi." jooheon said to the uninvited guests.

"hello, hyung~" changkyun smiled just as jooheon stepped back a bit. "hey, jooheonie. we're not interrupting anything, right?" kihyun asked as they both stepped in. "oh no, of course not. we're just eating supper but we don't have any left.." jooheon said quietly, closing the door and then going to limp his way back into the kitchen.

"limping, huh? are you okay?" changkyun went to help jooheon who just laughed, nodding his head and accepting changkyun's help. "oh, hello." hyungwon turned in his seat to face the other two. "go sit in the living room, we'll finish eating quickly." hyungwon told them after jooheon was sitting again.

"you never told me they were coming here." hyungwon whispered, jooheon just pouted. "i didn't know either." he mouthed, going to finish his food just as hyungwon did too, and eventually they were done, deciding they would clean up after.

then they joined changkyun and kihyun in the living room to talk for a while, and by a while, i mean until at least 9 p.m. "okay, okay, i guess we should get going. someone's getting tired." kihyun said just as hyungwon yawned, leaning against jooheon's shoulder. "yeah, by the way, warn us next time you're coming over." hyungwon huffed as they went to leave.

"oh, p.s, hyungwon.. take it easy on the poor boy next time." kihyun squinted at him, knowing exactly why jooheon was stuck limping the entire night and probably the entire damn day. "bye, my hyungs~!" changkyun said as he waved, walking out the door just after to leave the two alone.

"shall we sleep, jooheonie?" jooheon nodded, waiting for hyungwon to get up before he did too, then they made their way to the bedroom and while they were both getting ready, hyungwon cleared his throat.

"jooheon?"

"yeah, babe?"

"we have to talk."

jooheon peeked out from their bathroom with a tooth brush in his mouth, a very obvious pout on his lips as he disappeared again, walking into the room about 2 minutes later. "last time you said that, we took a break because you thought you were straight. you're not second guessing yourself again, right?" jooheon asked, looking down at his ring and spinning it around his finger.

"baby, that was literally two months into our relationship, of course i'm not second guessing myself-" hyungwon patted the spot next to him on the bed, wrapping an arm around jooheon's waist when he joined him in laying down. "i was just thinking that.. maybe we should go and see a doctor about your sleeping schedule. it's gone too long without being taken care of and it's taking a toll on your body, i know it." hyungwon spoke quickly in order to get it out before getting interrupted. 

"you know how i feel about the hospital, hyungwon.." jooheon pouted again, moving to turn away from hyungwon instead, who just sighed and pressed his chest to jooheon's back. "nevermind, then.. forget i said anything." he just whispered, pressing a kiss to the back of jooheon's neck.

it was quiet and peaceful after that, the only sound in the room was the boys breathing and the clock ticking on the wall, that was until jooheon turned around to face an almost asleep hyungwon, but only moving to hide his face in his chest, mumbling something against it.

"hm?" hyungwon opened an eye, one of his hands going to hold the back of jooheon's head, the other still wrapped around his waist. "i said i'll go.." jooheon answered, sighing softly.

"good boy.. i love you." hyungwon replied, rubbing his hand along jooheon's back, obviously very proud of jooheon for even saying he'll go - just too tired to properly show it. "i love you too, hyungwon." 

and with that, hyungwon had fallen asleep, leaving jooheon to listen to his love's slow and calm breathing.


	8. 여덟

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not a doctor don't pick on me okay i'm just guessing this stuff

— 4 p.m —

 

"c'mon, pumpkin. i'm here with you, don't worry." hyungwon stood outside the hospital doors with jooheon, the younger boy was terrified, his hand was shaking against hyungwons. "what if he hurts me? what if he tries to do surgery on my dumb brain?" jooheon turned to hyungwon a little, squeezing onto his hand. "don't be silly, love bug. i wouldn't let them do anything to you that you didn't want." he spoke softly, bringing his hand up to cup jooheon's cheek. "and your brain isn't dumb, don't speak down on yourself." he finished.

"okay, we've been out here for ten minutes.. let's go in, yeah? i'll be with you the entire time." hyungwon smiled, rubbing the back of jooheon's hand to try and calm him down. jooheon followed hyungwon but his body was so stiff as he walked. "now we've gotta wait, come sit with me here." hyungwon led jooheon over to sit in the little waiting area where there was a few other people along with some children. "look at 'em, joohoney. think about it. if we get this all sorted out, maybe we can adopt our own baby." hyungwon whispered to him, noticing that jooheon was watching the kids play.

"you promise we'll try to adopt a baby once i'm better, wonnie?" jooheon's voice was so innocent sounding - it had such an affect on hyungwon's heart. "of course i promise. pinky promise, even." hyungwon held his hand up, his pinky sticking out. it didn't take long for jooheon to link their fingers together with a little smile. seems as if the younger boy had calmed down once he took his mind off the fact that he was seeing the doctor today for his insomnia.

"lee jooheon? are you here?" 

suddenly jooheon's head turned towards the doctor, who seemed like a sweet old man. "come on, honey." hyungwon stood up with jooheon before leading him down the hallways, following the doctor. jooheon's brain was empty right now - he was so nervous and so unfamiliar with this place.. and just everywhere in general. he was so used to being cooped up in home that this new place was making his heart race.  

once they were in the room and the door was shut behind them, the doctor sat down at his desk and gestured to the two seats in front. the two sat down, jooheon was fidgeting so hyungwon took his hand. "he.. um, really dislikes the hospital. is it okay if i do the talking for him?" the doctor nodded, sitting back in his chair and ready to hear the full details since hyungwon could only tell him so much over the phone. 

"well.. he's been having this problem for.. ages, even before we met and this is the first time he's tried to get help for it. i've been with him for over two years and he hasn't been able to normally sleep with me at night - i told you that he has insomnia, and that it's taking a toll on his body - i can tell." jooheon sat there in the chair, his hands shaking slightly as he held onto hyungwon's hand. "it's also affecting his life in general. i know that he wants a job and that he wants kids and all this stuff, but i don't want him to get a job just in case something happens like.. what if he overworks himself and faints from being too tired? he often falls asleep in random places and i don't want that to happen at work." hyungwon sighed, looking at jooheon once again. "he is usually up for days at a time, and we do things to try and make him tired and i know that he is tired, but his body just doesn't want to let him sleep.. and when he finally sleeps, he is able to sleep for almost twenty four hours."

the doctor nodded, sitting up and typing away at the computer in front of him, a few 'hm' noises coming from him. "excuse me, i'll be right back." the doctor suddenly spoke, giving the two a soft smile that only one of them had seen. "alright, we'll be here." hyungwon smiled back, waiting for the door to close before he wrapped an arm around jooheon's waist, pulling him close. "look at me, baby." jooheon didn't move at first. "come on, sweetheart. let me see that pretty face of yours." hyungwon coaxed. jooheon lifted his head and turned it to look up at hyungwon. "we're almost done here. we'll get you some yummy dumplings on the way home, okay?" jooheon nodded, puckering his lips. hyungwon gave him a quick peck and then pulled away just as the doctor came back.

"well, for now, i'm going to need his exact sleeping hours, so i'll be giving you these journals. mr. chae, this one is for you - it's better to have double numbers when it comes to things like these, and mr. lee, this ones for you. since you're the one with the sleeping problems, i want some notes on how you're feeling, too. if you can only write single words that's fine." the doctor placed two small journals on the desk, sighing softly. "that's all i'm able to do for now. i ask you to come back in two weeks with the results so we can prescribe him medication depending on how severe it is, but if you would like him to be taking something to try and make him more tired, try melatonin tablets, you can get them at almost any pharmacy. all he has to do is suck on the little pill and it's done. it might have an affect on the way his body reacts to higher levels of melatonin once there is more there." 

and with some goodbyes and thank yous, jooheon and hyungwon were on their way, hand in hand until they got out to the vehicle. "good job, baby. you did well in there. i'm proud of you." hyungwon reached over, patting jooheon's thigh, who just smiled really small and looked out the window. "ready for some dumplings?" hyungwon asked, bringing jooheon's hand up to kiss the top of it. "yeah.." jooheon breathed, looking over at his lover. "good. because i'm hungry too." hyungwon gave a big grin to jooheon, squeezing his hand again before driving away from the hospital.

 

the rest of their night was filled with dumplings, movies and just a little bit of making out.


End file.
